The Flock Improved
by Scarlet Nightshadow
Summary: the flock is bigger than before, it has three new editions than in the books. Percy grew up in the school along with his twin Phoebe. also Ari is part of the flock. this is different from the books and is sort of an alternate universe. you have been warned. I have changed my pen name from TaKari101 to Scarlet Nightshadow for anyone reading this after I changed my pen name.
1. prologue

**A/N:**

**Me: this is just a little idea my sister and I came up with so I can't take all the credit on this one. Say hi elena everdeen jackson.**

**EEJ: hey, my sister here is an idiot when it comes to Percy Jackson.**

**Me: hey I know Percy Jackson just not as in depth as you do and I could say the same about you and Maximum Ride.**

**EEJ: and I don't know Maximum Ride as in depth as you.**

**Me: we could keep going on like this forever, but the readers are more than likely wanting to read the fanfic. So, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Percy Jackson nor Maximum Ride.**

* * *

The Flock Improved

Prologue

Max POV

We were four when we got Nudge. Of course Iggy and Fang were grossed out by Nudge, not to mention frustrated that we had to take care of a dang baby at four years old! The worst part was that she wouldn't stop crying no matter what I did.

By the time we got used to nudge we had two more babies to take care of. They were twins, a boy and a girl, we were told that their mother named the boy Perseus or Percy for short and the girl Phoebe or Fay for short. The good part was that Fang and Iggy each took one under their wing (not literally). Fang took care of Percy and Iggy took care of Fay. Soon after we got the twins, the whitecoats took them away for a day and when they were brought back, Percy had wolf ears on the top of his head and Fay had lion ears. We were told that Percy was 13% wolf while Fay was 13% lion. We found out later that they were also 2% avian like Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I.

Four years later, we got another child. After a day of having him, we named him the Gasman. I think you can guess why. Iggy and Fay took Gassy under their wing.

One year later, we got another boy. This one by the name of Ari. Fang and Percy took Ari under their wing as well. The whitcoats also took Ari away from us for a day soon after we got him as well. When he was brought back, he had cheetah ears on the top of his head. We then found out that he was 13% cheetah and 2% avian.

And finally, one year later, we got another little girl. I had stated calling her Angel because she looked like an angel, with the white wings and the blond hair. Nudge and I took her under our wing, but I was the one that mainly took care of her. Nudge didn't mind, luckily.

* * *

**A/N:**

**me: please R&R. any feedback is welcome. we will try to update about every two weeks but that could change to later once school starts on Tuesday.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Me: so, we've got the prologue up, what do you think about it Elena Everdeen Jackson?**

**EEJ: I think we did a good job.**

**Me: you wanna do the disclaimer or shall i? oh, and thanks to fluteplayer99 for telling us to fix something that needed fixing. Please R&R.**

**EEJ: I will. Neither I nor Takari101 own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

The Flock Improved

Chapter 1:

Max POV:

We were in the school for 12 years (well Fang, Iggy, and I) until Jeb helped us escape.

We have been living in a house enclosed from sight for three years and I think five months with Jeb teaching us how to fight, fly, write, read, and so on.

A week ago, Jeb left the house and never came back. We all have assumed that he's dead, but I'm not so sure anymore. If he's dead than shouldn't we have found his body or at lease heard about it in the town closest to us? I think so, but that's just me. I think he ditched us and went somewhere else, possibly back to the school, but I don't want to say anything to the flock.

"What you thinking 'bout Max?" 11 year old Percy asks from the doorway to my room.

I sigh and reply, "Stuff."

Percy raises an eyebrow in a silent question and walks up to my bed and hops on it.

Curse him and being able to get info out of me especially with those wolf ears sticking up on his head. "I was thinking about Jeb."

"I was too," he says.

"What are your thoughts about Jeb?" I ask curiously.

"I was thinking he left us to go back to the school. Something is telling me that he's not dead," He replies thoughtfully.

"I'm glad I'm not on my own on this," I say smiling at Percy, who smiles back and nods.

"What do you think we should do, Max?" Percy asks.

"If Jeb did go back to the school than we shouldn't stay here. We need to leave and soon," I say worriedly looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you saying we should leave?"

I look over to the doorway, along with a startled Percy to where Fang is standing looking at Percy and I with a look that says explain-now.

"We think Jeb betrayed us and left to go back to the school," I say slowly looking Fang in the eyes for disapproval.

He sighs and says, "I was with everyone at first, but what's bugging me is that he said he was going to the town closest to us and we heard nothing of someone dying there. So, you're saying that if we don't leave, then eventually the school is going to come after us because Jeb is going to give away our location?"

Percy and I nod.

"Sooo, when should we leave?" Percy asks curiously, his ADHD kicking in.

"Tomorrow," Fang and I say simultaneously.

"We should go tell the flock," I sigh getting up out of bed and make my way over to the doorway that Fang is leaning on.

I hear Percy hop off my bed and follow me. Once Percy is right beside Fang and I, Fang pulls him into a headlock which Percy tries to maneuver away from, but fails miserably.

I laugh at their antics because ever since that day Fang started taking care of Percy, he has been more of a father figure than a brother. Percy usually goes to Fang for advice, though is not afraid to tell me if he's uneasy just like a few minutes ago.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM, NOW. FAMILY MEETING," I yell down the hallway as I got to the living room to find Iggy, Gassy, and Fay already there talking about bombs and anything explosive before looking at me with confusion. I smile at them and sit down.

I hear the sound of doors screeching open as the rest of the flock besides Percy, Fang, and the three explosion planners trudge down the hallway to the living room.

Once the flock is all in the living room, I cleared my throat to get the flocks attention and began the meeting.

"Okay, to get this started, everyone needs to pack a backpack with anything from some nonperishable food, anything to drink, and _A_ change of clothes," I pause so they can let it sink in especially with those cutely confused faces besides Fang and Percy.

Of course Nudge the motor mouth would be the first to question me, "Why, what's going on that we need to pack clothes, food, and drinks?"

"We're leaving and we won't be coming back," I say evenly with a serious gaze.

"You're kidding, right?" Fay asks frowning while her lion ears lie down.

"No, she's not," Fang says closing his eyes.

"So, when do we get out of here?" My sweet little 5 year old Angel asks.

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, of course," I say raising an eyebrow at Iggy when I remember he's blind. "You cooking, Iggy?"

He sighs and says, "Like usual."

I know what you're thinking, 'how can a blind teenager cook if he can't see'. Well, he sure as heck can cook a lot better than any of us, especially me.

"I don't understand why we have to leave. Why do you want us to get away from here?" Ari asks confused.

"I just have a bad feeling, is all," I say answering Ari kindly.

Ari sort of reminds me of Angel with his innocence not to mention his pure white wings. It's almost like he can read my mind, as well. He's able to tell when anyone is lying. It's kinda creepy and his cheetah ears don't help.

He looks like he's thinking 'bout something, but I'm not sure.

"Okay flock, it's time to start packing for tomorrow," I say as the flock nods and leaves to go get their backpacks and to put a change of clothes in it.

It's a good thing Jeb had bought us each a backpack when he was here. We each got one that was our favorite color. I got red, fang got black (seriously, should've seen that one coming), Percy got blue, Fay got green, Nudge (of course) got pink, Angel got purple, Ari got turquoise, and Gassy and Iggy got silver. It took some explaining from Gassy saying that metal and explosives were usually silver for him to get that color, not that he can remember what it looks like, but you get the picture.

I go to my room as well to get mine. I put a pair of blue jeans and a red and black t-shirt in my backpack.

I leave my room to go to the kitchen where Angel and Ari are trying to figure out what to put in their backpacks.

"Max, what does nonperishable mean?" Angel asks confused.

"It means anything that's not cold along with food that doesn't have to be cooked, pretty much," I say slowly before Angel nods.

I start by putting as many canned goods on the bottom of the backpack, I dump all three boxes of protein bars (yes, I did say dump. Why keep the box so it can take up room?), I grab an unopened box of cereal and take out the bag of the contents to put in my backpack, I grab the two pringles containers and stuff them in, about 15 packs of turkey bites (which we have beyond stocked up on), I grabbed like ten or so water bottles, and finally, I grab the four boxes of twinkies and dump them in my bag.

I look over to see Angel stuffing her bag with all of the sugar snacks like brownies, cookies, swiss rolls, nutter butters, hostes donuts, zebra cakes (wait, why are they called _zebra_ cakes? Please tell me there's no zebra meat in them. I never tried one, so I wouldn't know. Don't ask why, I just never did), a bunch of sodas, banana pudding rolls, sugar wafers, and anything else that has a ton of sugar in it.

I sigh and look over to see Ari putting crackers, granola bars, nutri grain bars, canned fruit, slim jims, all of our Nutella and go's, packages of dried fruit, nuts, sunflower seeds, peanut butter, trail mix, granola, turkey bites (yum), and water bottles (which he could only fit about five with all the packages of turkey bites he added).

I shake my head and think about how Angel goes for sweets and Ari goes for healthy stuff. On that end they're complete opposites. Usually their both talking to each other, they like the same stuff, heck, they're hardly ever away from each other.

I walk out of the kitchen and through the living room to the hallway and make my way to Angel and Nudges room. The door is wide open and I can see Nudge in her thinking position for figuring out what to pack. I sigh and walk in the room.

"Max! You startled me. Oh, I don't know what to pack. I have sooooo many choices, but I don't know what to choose," Nudge the motor mouth says as she looks at a light pink dress and a pink and white striped dress.

"Well, definitely not a dress," I say as she looks at me like I'm crazy. "We're going to be flying, do you think we want to see your underclothes?"

The look on her face was so hilarious, I don't know how I kept a straight face.

"Ok, but that still doesn't help. I have soooo much other clothes to choose from. Tank tops, shorts, skirts, t-shirts, jerseys, pants, jeans, sweaters, then there's stuff for my hair like bows, head bands, hair clips, mouse, my curling iron, and then there's shoes, I need to bring at least one pair of shoes, there's also jewelry, my ear rings, bracelets, necklaces, anklets…"

"How 'bout a pink t-shirt, black jeans, a pink head band, pink shoes, and a necklace," I suggest cutting her off.

She nods and I head for the door, glad that that was over. I walk out of Nudges room and head over to Iggy, Gassy, and Fay's room. I look inside to see them sitting on a bed with…explosives.

I sigh and they turn to look at me with innocent faces (ahem, yeah right).

"Have you finished packing?" I ask looking their backpacks over.

Their faces were laughable, "No," they chorused.

"Then get to it," I say exasperated.

They jump off the bed they're on and run to their respective closet.

I shake my head and find myself at Ari and Percy's room. I find Percy at his bed putting clothes in his backpack, he looked depressed, though. Fang was standing next to him facing me, his usual emotionless face was concerned.

He never showed any emotion let alone concern. Something is really wrong.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Nothing," he says quickly, but what concerned me was his voice. It was filled with pain that he was trying to hide.

That's when he screamed out and two others joined in. Now I am really concerned.

Fang picked up Percy and put him on the bed. He was still screaming along with tears of pain that made their way down his cheeks.

Fang looked at me and nodded. I ran out of the room to where the other two were screaming they were in the living room.

It was Fay and Ari. Fay was on the couch next to Iggy and Gassy while Ari was on the ground next Angel.

They looked to be in the same state as Percy. In the same pain. I was in pain just by watching the sight.

"Max, what's going on?" Angel asked with tears in her eyes.

I can't say I don't know, I can't even think it.

"What do we do?" Gassy asked with tears in his eyes as well.

"One sec," I say and run down the hall to Percy's room.

"Fang, take everyone and go flying. They can't take this. They're worried, they can't do anything worrying," I say and he nods.

He gets up from his crouch over Percy and walks out the door.

I walk over to Percy's screaming form, crouch down, and whisper to him, "Percy, look at me."

It takes him a minute but he does.

"Does it hurt to move?" I ask.

"…Yes," he says after about a minute, his voice is weak and hoarse from his screams.

"Okay, I don't want to move you, but I need to get you into the living room. I need you to bear with me, okay," I ask and he gives a smile saying he understands but then it disappears and is replaced by a scream of pain.

I stand up and lean over to pick Percy up.

His screams got worse the more I moved him.

I went to the living room at a fast pace and put him on the loveseat.

Silence.

I look at Ari to see him panting. I see Fay and Percy doing the same.

I look at Percy and then all of a sudden he's gone.

"Percy!" I yell.

"What?" He asks before someone puts their hand on my arm.

I look to my arm and see nothing on my arm.

"Holy crap, you're invisible!" I exclaim.


End file.
